Overwatch Shattered Glass - Character Documentation
by LordMarr2003
Summary: What if Overwatch was evil? This story will describe the characters of this new universe and their history.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction! The idea of this is based off of a storyline from another franchise I love, the Transformers. This is based off of the Shattered Glass storyline, in which the good guys are evil and the bad guys are good. I'd always loved the idea of the good guys gone bad, so I thought, why not bring it into my favorite game, Overwatch? But the real story won't be up just yet. First, I'll introduce the characters and their history. Chapter 1 will be focused on Jack Morrison (Soldier: 76) and Gabriel Reyes (Reaper). I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch (obviously). Overwatch is owned by Blizzard and any affiliated companies.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Soldier: 76/Reaper**

Jack Morrison was the Strike-Commander of Overwatch. Once Morrison hit the age of eighteen, he joined the military. He intended to briefly serve in the armed forces, but his courage caught the eye of the military brass. Before long, he earned a position in the Soldier Enhancement Program. Through this program, Morrison met Gabriel Reyes and the two became fast friends. The program granted the two men with superhuman strength, speed and agility.

Morrison, Reyes and their fellow soldiers put their skills to the test during the Omnic Crisis. As governments failed to push back the Omnic threat, the United Nations were forming a task force known as Overwatch. The original group brought together some of the greatest from around the world to wage war against the Omnics. Morrison and Reyes were recruited into the group along with Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ana Amari and Torbjörn Lindholm. Reyes was given command of the group, but Morrison had a greater impact overall. In unity, the group would end the Omnic Crisis and defeat the Omnics.

After the recruitment of Jesse McCree, Dr. Angela Ziegler and Mei-Ling Zhou, the UN rewarded Morrison for his contributions by making him the commander of Overwatch. Reyes was passed over by this and instead given command of Blackwatch, the covert ops division of Overwatch. This formed a rift between the two men that led to a tragic consequence for one of them. After the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch gained a rise in prominence. The team was celebrated as heroes, but none more so than Morrison. He became the face of Overwatch and a symbol of hope and justice across the world.

Reyes, who was harboring anger towards Morrison, secretly formed a revolution against Morrison with the other agents, who were all tired of him getting all the spotlight. This made Reyes a favorite throughout the agents, but to none more so than Angela Ziegler, in which the two fell in love. Reyes and Morrison were both later stationed on Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

Years later, Reyes' plan was complete. He attacked Morrison and the two's fight led to the HQ being destroyed in an explosion, killing both men. After the explosion, Dr. Ziegler attempted to use a device which untilized nanotechnology to revive Reyes. But not all was foolproof. Morrison, who was on the brink of death, destroyed the device, hoping to make sure Reyes stayed dead. Morrison was then truly killed after Ziegler shot him through the heart.

Reyes was still revived, but was left disfigured. He became a wraith like entity, due to the machine causing his cells to decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Reyes took on the alias 'Reaper' and took command of Overwatch. With Reyes' terrorizing rule, the organization known as Talon was created to bring him and Overwatch down.

Reyes had multiple assassination attempts against him, most being total failures until Talon agents Genji Shimada, Hanzo Shimada, Lena Oxton, Amélie Lacroix and Jason Stevens (A/N: My OC. You'll learn about him later.) attempted to murder Reyes and end Overwatch's tyranny.

While they failed to kill Reyes, he noticed their extreme skill and recruited them into Overwatch (after some 'changes' made by Dr. Ziegler). Now, Reyes commands Overwatch and battles Talon as the deadly and terrifying Reaper.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! Reviews would be appreciated, just tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the characters, go ahead. Just a note, most characters' costumes will be based off of in-game skins. Exceptions will be said in the chapter. Reyes' suit is the Nevermore skin. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, where we will go over Overwatch's resident mad doctor, who also happens to be Reyes' wife. Dr. Angela Ziegler, AKA Mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of Overwatch Shattered Glass's character documentation! This chapter will be going over Dr. Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Overwatch (wish I did), it's owned by Blizzard.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mercy**

Dr. Angela Ziegler rose to prominence after pioneering a breakthrough in the field of applied nanobiology that radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. Instead of using this for good, she used it with her own arcane science. She would test whatever insane theory she had on her subject, then use the nanobiology to heal them. This caught the attention of Overwatch.

Ziegler worked as the medic of the group, keeping them all ready for battle. Seeking to extend her reach, she created the Valkyrie swift-response suit, which she used on many missions. Ziegler constantly tried to weaponize biotic technology with the help of Torbjörn Lindholm. At first, Lindholm created it to make healing the troops easier, but at Ziegler's insistence, he turned it into the biotic rifle.

Later, like every other Overwatch agent, Ziegler grew tired of Jack Morrison, the Strike Commander, getting all the spotlight of the group. Therefore, she and the rest of the group came together with Gabriel Reyes, the Blackwatch commander to revolt against Morrison. Reyes would occasionally come back to the HQ to secretly plan with the team. During these extended interactions, Ziegler and Reyes fell in love.

When Reyes finally went against Morrison, the two destroyed the base in an explosion which supposedly killed them both. Ziegler arrived at the destroyed base with the rest of the team, taking a machine that would revive Reyes. As it infused Reyes with nanotechnology, Morrison, who was nearly dead, destroyed the machine in an attempt to truly end Reyes.

Ziegler, in a mix of anger at Morrison and sadness at her love's death, shot Morrison through the heart and killed him. But to her surprise, Reyes was not dead, but he had been revived as a wraith like entity. Reyes, now going by the alias of Reaper, took command of Overwatch, taking Ziegler as his second in command.

Ziegler's next major role in Overwatch was after Talon's closest assassination attempt on Reaper. After Reaper had captured the Talon agents that were sent, Ziegler went to work converting them into Reaper's soldiers.

Genji and Hanzo Shimada, who were injured the most, were placed into cybernetic suits that would keep them alive, but were uncomfortable and would keep them under Reaper's control. Lena Oxton was given a device known as the Chronal Accelerator, which would allow her to teleport herself throughout time, but it also rewrote her memories where she would follow Reaper without question. Amélie Lacroix had her heart slowed, which lowered her body temperature, turned her skin blue and numbed her ability to experience emotion. Ziegler's new creations were then recruited into Overwatch, becoming part of Blackwatch.

Ziegler still operates as Overwatch's second-in-command, being one of the most feared members of the group.

* * *

A/N: And there's Mercy! This one was fun to think up, as Mercy is supposed to be a pacifist. So, I had to make her an incredibly evil and sadistic mad scientist. Next time we will be going over the Shimada brothers, Genji and Hanzo.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Now, we have the Shimada dragons, Genji and Hanzo. By the way, since I didn't tell you last chapter, Mercy has the Imp skin in this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Genji/Hanzo**

The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire out of Hanamura that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship.

As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada Ninja Clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji took a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers would build, but never come to anything as the two were approached by the leader of Talon.

Over years, Genji and Hanzo would be trained by the Talon leader and lieutenants, becoming the top assassins of the organization. Genji, becoming favored by the Talon leader, would be placed as leader of a group known as the Talon Owls. Later, during a mission, Genji would recruit Lena Oxton, Jason Stevens and Amélie Lacroix into the Owls.

Finally, Genji and Hanzo would be given their most important task. Assassinate Gabriel Reyes, the leader of Overwatch. Genji, Hanzo and the Owls infiltrated Watchpoint: Gibraltar, where Reyes, Angela Ziegler, Ana Amari, Reinhardt Wilhelm and Fareeha Amari were in a meeting.

Hanzo and Genji were hidden in the rafters of the room, waiting for Lacroix, Oxton and Stevens to finish setting up the explosives around the room. Once the meeting was over and Reyes was the only person in the room, Hanzo fired an arrow at the man's head, but Reyes quickly caught it. Genji and Hanzo jumped down, attacking Reyes.

As they all fought, they were led out of the room, where Overwatch agents Jesse McCree, Reinhardt and Fareeha attempted to help Reyes. Soon, Oxton, Lacroix and Stevens jumped in, defeating the Overwatch agents along with Hanzo. Hanzo looked back to Reyes, but saw an unconscious and gravelly injured Genji.

Hanzo swelled with rage. While he and Genji had grown apart, working with him in Talon had rebuilt his love for his brother. Hanzo ran at Reyes, but was shot in the knee. Reyes kicked him in the mouth, breaking his jaw. The Overwatch commander then beat Hanzo down until he fell unconscious. The last thing Hanzo heard before falling unconscious was Dr. Ziegler speaking to Reyes, hearing "allow me to change them."

Genji and Hanzo awoke on Ziegler's table, stuck there due to metal clamps. Genji looked down at himself, seeing dark black armor. He had large shoulder pads, black metal arms and gloves. His entire body was the same black metal. Genji struggled to escape, but stayed there to the sound of Ziegler's insane laughing and multiple Omnics around him, sealing his armor onto his body.

Hanzo didn't have much better. He had green and black armor, thinner than Genji's. His arms were brown with grey knuckles. His face was covered in metal with four green eyes.

Genji looked up, not wishing to view the sight of his brother. Once he looked, he saw a large black object lowering to him. Screaming for the pain and experience to stop, the helmet lowered onto Genji's head, silencing him. All that came from Genji's voice was coarse breathing.

At this point, the pain of Ziegler's Omnics welding metal to him was dying down. Finally, the Omnics stopped and Genji and Hanzo's beds were risen. Ziegler, with a crazed smirk, placed a mirror in front of the two, showing them their new appearances.

Ziegler then gave the two a choice. Join Overwatch and they will help them overcome the weaknesses of their new bodies. Or they could go to Talon with their crippled bodies (or at least try). They chose to join Overwatch, convincing the rest of the Owls (who had also been changed by Ziegler) to join as well.

During his time in Overwatch, Genji learned of the disadvantages of his suit as well as strengths. His suit was uncomfortable, painful and it made it hard for him to breathe. Along with this, it lowered his mobility. However, the suit gave him increased strength and durability.

Hanzo's suit was better, but not by much. It still had the same problems of Genji's, but it did not lower his mobility as much. After these suits were added, Reyes had little faith in his new soldiers. However, during a mission against Talon when Genji and Hanzo defeated multiple Talon agents on their own, Reyes became proud of the Shimada brothers and they became some of the most respected members of Overwatch.

* * *

A/N: I'll just say it right now, I do not like Hanzo or Genji. In game, Hanzo legitimately triggers me with his scatter arrows and bullshit headshots and Genji's just annoying, jumping around like a spastic ballerina. So, I wanted them to have something painful happen to them. So, they got the suits. As for how these look, Hanzo's is basically a totally green version of Genji's default skin. Genji looks like Darth Vader with Kylo Ren's helmet. Next chapter will be about Tracer.


End file.
